


双人自行车

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow
Summary: 一句话概括：道路千万条，安全第一条；骑车不规范，情人两行泪。警告词：女攻男受，羞耻play，公共场所高潮，公路射尿，BDSM情趣，短打，人名都用字母代替，文笔不成熟，四年前的久远老坑





	双人自行车

出去旅游，还是自己租借房子玩的愉快。J的好友有认识专门做短期租房的房东，谈妥后参观，房子明亮且舒适，自带车库，地处城郊，倒是个好地方。  
得知住客为年轻情侣关系，房东特意更换了告示:“房间不自带安全套和情趣用品，但任意物品可按需求使用，损坏赔偿明细见住户手册。”J嘴角一抽，当天就更换了自带的床单。即使S因工作晚个两天来，也要做好准备是吧。她如是想着，把一大箱的情趣用品塞到床底。  
旅游地有租借双人自行车的，价格低廉，可改装座椅。J交了押金后拖回一辆，翻出房东留下的工具箱，鼓捣了一阵，便扔进车库。

 

“…不行。”被饿了一个月的S以近乎欢呼雀跃的心态被装饰上各样情趣玩具，又被要求穿上风衣长裤，满心欢喜地随J出门准备被牵着遛却看到车库里的自行车时，他是拒绝的。  
毕竟那车的前座上装了根假丁丁。  
不想去？好啊那我们回房把你乳头上的震动器取了几把上的跳蛋摘了让你硬了的地方冷却后再饿你一个月吧。S在J瞟过的一眼中读出了如上情绪，最终屈服于已经兴奋的身体。而且他也有些犯贱般的心跳如擂鼓。  
“同意了？”J笑容堪称灿烂。“那么，脱衣服。”  
S眼看着J从车库某个角落又拖出一箱改良版的玩意儿，示意他站好。创口贴中间贴上了微型震动芯片，凸起的金属柱正好嵌进了奶孔里，而整个面板贴合乳头。J指尖抹过创口贴使它粘合地更为牢固，又将电线及电池用胶带贴在男人背后。  
“站直了。”J蹲下，扯掉安静的跳蛋，圈住S的阴茎撸动，瞪了有些反应过度的男人一眼。S抑制住挺胯的冲动，半硬的阴茎很快翘得老高。毕竟J很少这么爽快的抚慰他。然而接下来的便不是如此享受了。J拿着尿道堵，对准他的马眼，缓慢而坚定地插入。S手指颤抖地扒住墙，不敢想象出去的时候他会变成什么样子。更残酷地是，J将他的出口堵地严严实实后，又将跳蛋绑在了他的龟头上。  
“诺，你的衣服。”S接过外裤，展开后面色发白，嘴唇抿紧。这是一条剪裁精良的……开裆裤。且不自带内裤。这也太过分了。他手指捏紧，似是在忍耐，或是在斟酌。J也没有逼他，只是手指贴在他的乳头上轻划着。  
“不会被发现吧。”  
“五米以外，不会。除非你表现地太明显。”  
“哦，还有风衣。”一件臀部有可调节开口的风衣。  
S垂下眼，与J四目相对。他目光扫过她的薄唇，又避开。“我会换的。”J知趣地走到一旁。  
S动作迅速，裤子上身后倒很合适。只是前面被顶起了一个鼓包，很是违和。“要拉开吗？”S没有反对，随即感觉阴茎暴露在微凉的空气中。  
“转身。”大量的润滑剂被挤进本已充分扩张的后穴，J伸入三指，来回旋转。  
“好了，过来吧。” S随J走到自行车旁，润滑剂从腿间缓缓淌下。  
“自己坐上去。”  
“……”脚胶在原地，不能挪动丝毫。  
“想要我回避？我可不保证这辆车不会倒哦。”J将车轮锁死，固定了踏板，眼睛却一直不放在男人身上。  
“…别看。”  
“嗯哼。”J递过润滑剂，转过身，手掌着车，闭上眼。  
S扶住车身，从侧沿踩上。车微微晃动。他将那根按摩棒上涂得水亮，艰难地升高身体，让屁股能悬在它上方。他单手握住车把，另一只手捏紧橡胶棒，而那东西在臀缝间滑来滑去，根本无法插入。他只有松了手，一手掰开臀瓣，穴口对准按摩棒再缓缓坐下。  
他如论如何也难以适应插入的过程。按摩棒一点点嵌入肠道，物体逆行，将穴口塞得满满当当。连液体都被挤出。他尽量小心翼翼坐下，然而车仍剧烈晃动起来。他下意识稳住身体，微俯下身，却撞入了J幽深的眼中。他惊地身子一沉，又将那东西吞进了一截。  
“小心摔下来。”不紧不慢，恼人的声调。  
“……”S沉默，继续下坐。然而他却发现不对了。那按摩棒越往下便凸凹不平起来，柱身上的小颗粒一寸寸熨过他的肠道，压在他的前列腺上。他腹部绷紧，脸上闪过一丝羞赧之色。并不是因为他羞耻的动作，而是他刚才差点没克制住扭腰的冲动。  
“腰动一动。不扩张好的话会痛。”  
说的煞有其事似的。都已经吞就去一大半了，痛不痛早已不是问题了。但S迫不及待地履行了命令。他扭动着臀，让按摩棒画着圈研磨着肠壁，前后挺腰，让小颗粒击打在前列腺上，等到屁股贴紧坐凳时，坐凳上早已积了一滩润滑剂，他的阴茎也开始淌水了。  
“贴紧了吗？”J松开手，自行车轻轻晃动，按摩棒也随之颤动。S不适地动了动身体，却被内部的摩擦折磨地软了腰。  
“嗯。”  
“扶好了，我帮你把衣服理一下。”S乖乖地扶住车把，尽力忽视随着他的肠壁收缩小颗粒一次次贴上前列腺的快感。修长的手贴上他的脖颈，流经他光裸的胸膛——J连件衬衣都没有给他。手指在创口贴上如蜻蜓点水般抚过，带来短暂的酥痒。扣子被陆续系上，渴望抚慰的身体却没有得到任何。下身被衣料盖过，遮住了早已勃起的阴茎和吞吃着按摩棒的后穴。  
“好了。”帮S摆正衣领，J退后一步。纽扣扣到最上一颗的男人有种禁欲的味道，她倒是真想把男人就地正法了。然而这样也会失去些乐趣。毕竟是要慢慢玩才能激发出男人最有趣的一面嘛……她收拾了些东西放在在车中部的框中，将水放在车头的网架上。   
“骑出去，我来锁门。”故意推了把男人的腰，然后头也不回地走了出去。总得留些空间让男人适应。  
S看J走远，长舒了一口气，而又有些莫名的失落。他踩住踏板，大腿使力，却发出一声喘息。身体的上下运动在体内被无限放大，让人欲罢不能的快感催促他继续动作。自行车缓慢前行，原本带来直抵深处的压迫感的按摩棒被柔软的内壁驯服了，不适感消失殆尽，而绵长的快乐随之而来。他发出一声压抑的吐息。太久未被抚慰的身体食髓知味，自动去寻求快感。腰的扭动，臀的夹紧，大腿的绷直，腰腹的施力，原本不过十米的路程在按摩棒的插入抽出中显得格外漫长，而一直等待在外面的J，在看到男人已经情难自禁地挺动腰部时，眼角微微弯起。  
“从那边走，我要去买早点。”  
脸色酡红的男人顺从地拐弯，却在拐入小巷时握紧了浸润汗水的扶手。不同于遍布林荫的静谧小道，巷子两边挤满小摊，行人自行车皆从中穿行。外来面孔自然引起了当地人注意，然而在他们不带恶意的窥探目光下，他滴着淫水的阴茎，被撑开的后穴似乎已经暴露在众目睽睽之下。更可悲的是，他兴奋了。暴涨的阴茎被塞得发痛，顶出一个不明显的凸起。“呜…”乳头被突如其来的刺激磨得麻麻的，细微而直中中心的颤动迫使他的乳头硬起，挺立在胸膛上。  
“J…”湿润的眼睛并没有使J心软，她上扬的声调彰显了她的愉悦。  
“停在这里。想吃什么？”停在距两个摊铺间五米开外的空地上，S庆幸于车的停下，然而对乳头的苟责丝毫没有停息。“随便。快点回来。”  
J微笑离开，走出几步，握着手中的东西向他挥手。   
随即按摩棒的一个摆动彻底让他软了腰。  
居然是会震动的!  
前列腺被抵住磨蹭，肠壁被拓开。快感急剧攀升，理智也要被消磨殆尽了。扭一下腰应该没关系的，五米内没有人就可以…他微阖上眼，屁股贴紧车座小幅度摇晃。真的很舒服，腰要化掉了…  
“先生？要水吗？”怯生生的蹩脚语言猛的在耳边响起，要不是被堵着，他估计会吓到射出来。一个十三四岁的女孩推着饮料车向他贩卖，举着瓶装水介绍:“先生，这是新出的…”他摸索风衣口袋迅速递出十元，声音沉稳。“不用找了。”  
女孩眼里闪过一丝感激，将一捆水都递给他，“您真是太大方…”  
“谢谢。”白皙的手伸来，接过那五瓶水放在车上。  
“我忘记带钱了。”那只手堂而皇之地伸入他的风衣口袋，握住了他的阴茎，轻巧地将尿道堵拔出，再塞入他腿间，抽出的时候，手上捏着钞票。  
“夹紧了。”湿热的吐息吹入耳中，脱离束缚的阴茎弹动了一下。  
随即J回来，将华夫饼放入筐中。  
“…求你。”他的恳求不能说明任何问题，迷离的眼神与不住挺动的腰已暴露了他的渴望。男人现在这样，就像一只被下了烈性春药的牡鹿，即使雄健有力却被操弄的神志不清。  
“继续走。”男人机械地踩着踏板，一次又一次把自己钉在按摩棒上。震动与抽动的叠加就似那根东西在体内搅动，把他操的又湿又软。前列腺液从张开的马眼内汩汩流出，润湿了蔽体的风衣。乳头上的凌虐却化为疼痛的快感，这时龟头上的跳蛋，打开了。  
“啊…”他发出一声呻吟。这声音不大，然而S觉得集市上的人都放下手里的事，惊愕地看着他在车上用一根按摩棒自淫到浪叫。他的主人在背后看着他，用那双冷漠的眼扫过他渴望的表情，颤抖的乳头，已经在跳动着，吐着清液的阴茎，被操到红肿却还留着骚水吞着按摩棒的小穴，她把他看透了，她已经看出他是一个饥渴的，想在集满人群的大街上被她狠狠拧住乳头，按在地上操到射精的奴隶。  
他想被她这么做。贴住乳头的芯片化为她的手指，刮揉捏搓，掐住他的奶孔拨弄，带来短促而尖锐的快乐。腰一阵酸软，而扭动停不下来，小穴收缩地厉害，从里窜向外的电流直直击中了他接近临界的阴茎，然后他射了，在人来人往的集市中央，被一根按摩棒插弄到高潮。  
“呜…”精液大股喷出，腰绷直到极限，全身静止如雕塑般。随即按摩棒的震动加强到极限，他又一次被推上了灭顶的高潮。

 

郊外的土路颠簸不已，带动按摩棒也在体内进进出出。然而这并不是最难熬的。之前被诱哄着灌入的水在肚子里晃荡，带来阵阵难言的感觉。  
“…附近有厕所吗？”  
“野外不会有厕所的。”她瞥了他一眼，眼神淡漠。  
“……”感觉就像无理取闹的孩子被责备了一样。尽管自己没有做错什么。  
又骑了一阵，膀胱不堪重负，下腹也酸胀起来。  
“想回去吗？”J明知故问。S耳朵通红，连忙点头。  
“走公路还是原路返回？”J看着他窘迫缩紧的身体，眼里笑意盈盈。嘛，还是给个选择。  
“哪条路快？”呃，再快你也憋不住啊。  
“公路。”J将显示地图的手机递给他。其实土路与公路只有五米之隔，附近几近都是苍凉的荒漠，壮丽非凡，但同时也没有什么遮蔽物。  
“走吧。”J玩味地笑笑，“不在这里解决下？”一辆吉普恰巧从旁边公路疾驰而过，扬起尘土。  
“不要。”  
“要不我帮忙你减下负？你身上的东西。”  
“……”S表情纠结，似在权衡。  
“不用。”他面颊泛红，红晕隐藏在深褐的肤色中。“让你尽兴。”  
啊啊。这种话只想让人狠狠欺负呢。不过，还是别着急，一下子玩坏了就不好了。  
“我今天玩的很高兴了。”J从座位上支起身，手撩起男人风衣的下摆。“扶稳！暂时不会有人的。”她轻啄了下男人裸露的后颈，“你硬了。”S僵直背脊，感觉到J如同拨弦般的搔弄。然后灵巧的手指缓缓拆卸下带来甘美折磨的跳蛋。手背时而蹭过他的龟头，让他不由自主地颤抖。  
“前面的我不好弄。你自己把它撕下来。”S顺服地解开第三颗纽扣，手指探进。揭下创口贴，被折磨的肿胀不堪的乳头立刻立了起来。S抿抿唇，手指悄悄地揉捏几下。又麻又痛的微妙感觉让他羞耻…又满足。有种自己已经被彻底使用了的感觉。  
“有车来了。”S如梦初醒，赶紧撕下另一块，扣好扣子。半晌，才听见车轮滚滚。  
J瞥见他意犹未尽又带点后悔的表情，捏了下结实的腰：“带路。”  
J动手技能满分，但方位感差得令人难以置信。由于自立和好强，熟悉之处她自会钻研地图反复练习，以致对各个地方了然于胸，然而一到陌生地点，就只能靠导航了——机器的她都会跟着走错，人工的反而更可靠。对比之下，S简直是开挂的存在。分得清东南西北而且凭直觉就能到达目的地的人真是可怕。J有些郁闷，当然，看到S的腰又开始颤抖心情好了些许。  
嗯哼，真正的折磨才开始。  
J满意地看着他全身都泛起了红。骑回去起码要二十分钟，而他已经憋得不行了，但公路上时常有车来往。当地人热情，若看你停下定会以为你出了事，连忙下车上前。S不敢停，但被操地狠了只得中途慢慢地骑了一段。刚慢下来不久气都没喘匀，就有人远远地打招呼关切他的情况。J替羞耻得浑身颤抖口齿不清的男人应声，憋笑到内伤。自着一次，S就只得正常速度地骑着，按摩棒以均匀速度插进他屁股里，快感与尿意同时以稳定的可怕速度累积到濒临崩溃。  
这就是公路的好处。若在土路，她定会心软看不过去，叫男人随地解决了事。但在公路上，男人的羞耻心不会容许他主动恳求释放，除非她下命令。因为条件限制，她的怜悯不战而败，让位给了控制欲。  
“又想尿了？”男人脖子上青筋都爆了出来。他小口抽气，好像一个深呼吸就会憋不住似的。S嗯了一声，喉音里带着哭腔。J隔着风衣抚摸着他的背脊，手指从颈后滑到腰椎。男人随着细碎的触摸颤动着。这隔靴搔痒般的触碰如今都能把他推过边缘。车头剧烈摇摆一下，男人手快，迅速用脚撑地稳住车身，这才没有让两人齐齐倒在地上。但这也让按摩棒猛地刺到前列腺上，压迫着膀胱。他上身僵住，腰却不受控制地抖动，阴茎吐出几滴水来，眼睛被泪水模糊。又一辆车迎面开过，到他们身边时特意减缓了速度。J将脸埋在男人后背上。他烫得惊人。男人缓了好久，才将发软的脚再收到踏板上，坚定地踩下去，即使每一步都有让理智之弦绷断的危险。  
真是努力呀。J轻笑出声。而她可以轻而易举地扯断这根细线。  
“现在，尿吧。”J下了命令。  
S震颤一下。动作慢了下来。  
“没有说让你停下来吧？继续骑。”  
男人发出声破碎的哽咽。如果停下，他可以崩溃，可以什么都不想地释放出来，只要有了命令，路人的诧异眼神对他来说不过是助兴剂。他可以不顾外界看法尽情地在J的注视下做一条狗。但J不准他停。他就必须在兽性求欢的淫乐中死命把理智拉住，犹如船难的人抱紧大海中的浮木。他不能彻底崩溃。是他在把紧车头，他必须绷紧，他必须保护J的安全——就在这煎熬中，他的阴茎像漏水的橡胶管，一滴滴渗出尿液来，啪嗒，啪嗒，滴在座椅，裤管，转动的脚踏板上。  
他的神智在肉欲之海中沉浮，但自行车却很稳地前进着。J回头看着男人滴下的笔直断线，满意地笑笑。男人做得很好。是时候给他奖励了。  
“停下。”她将男人摁在座椅上，将拉链拉开，把震动开关推到最高。“不用忍耐。全部，一滴不留的喷出来。”男人听见远方好几辆车逼近的声音，扶住湿淋淋的阴茎，如同被毒蛇咬住喉咙注入毒液的猎物，露出恍惚的微笑。他随即浑身抽搐起来。先是淅淅沥沥的，然后因忍耐了太久，身体肌肉不再受控制，尿液喷射了一地。  
车驶来，从上方的公路与他们错开，虽然只隔了栏杆，实际距离两米不到，但奇怪的是，他们都对这荒诞的淫荡举动视而不见。  
J温柔地抚摸着S，舔舐他的耳垂。  
“这里是隧道的出口，内外光线差太大，他们看不见的。”男人因为高潮绷紧的身体逐渐松弛下来，但仍然随着余韵的冲刷颤抖着。他放任自己瘫软在J怀里。“你怎么知道的？”  
“我发现驶来的车部分开了大灯，开和没开的比例大概是九比一，有的司机还带了墨镜，但之前看导航，给自行车规划的路线是不会有隧道的。我就推测前方有岔道口。其中一个是隧道。”她得意洋洋，声音里满是快来表扬我。  
S笑着回头亲吻她。“你今天好像格外高兴。”  
“因为某人很配合。”她温热的吐息都雀跃着，喷在他的脸颊上，痒痒的。“还有四五分钟，附近就有个租车行。我们得快些回去，你裤子都湿了。”  
“再等一会。”他加深了这个吻。  
一辆车从后方的机动车道驶来，给两人打了个双闪灯。


End file.
